


Counting the Moments Until You Left

by DailyDianakko



Series: Wires and Blood [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Androids, Bad Writing, Blame the discord im in, D14N4 au, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, gay things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Akko Kagari, apprentice to Croix Merdies and Chariot du Nord, meets an unusual android. Well, she falls face first into said Android's lap.Drabble series based on an AU I thought of on tumblr.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Wires and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584382
Comments: 23
Kudos: 162





	1. A Sunny Day and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello….I’m D14N4, who are you?”

Akko’s hands brushed down the cool synthetic skin on the surface of the Android’s arm, fingertips hunting for tiny tears and other imperfections. Everything seemed to be in working order, but she figured it would be best to run a diagnostic on the OBD to be sure. Cavendish Corp. had become less forgiving now that Bernadette had officially stepped down due to an illness, and it wouldn’t do well for Croix’s business to hand them a faulty machine. Akko adjusted herself and in the process heard several satisfying pops as her back relaxed. She reached over to the table and groped at the connector; taking a sharp breath as she fumbled with it slightly in the process. Heaving a sigh at a near disaster of dropping the delicate equipment, she turned back to the Android and gave it a good look. The being seemed to look almost celestial in the summer sun that was cutting through the slightly dusty windows of the old workshop. It had fair skin, long lashes, and the unique two-tone hair that branded it as a being of gear and wire instead of flesh and blood. After all, what human had tea green and platinum blonde tresses?

“Where is that port?” Akko grumbled as her eyes scanned the temporarily deactivated droid. Now wasn’t the time to marvel at the tech. Croix would be mad if she didn’t get this diagnostic done before their early dinner. Akko leaned forwards and cupped the face of the machine. “It should be here somewhere…” she trailed off as she flicked a rough finger behind the shell of the ear. A triumphant noise was made as she felt something akin to a switch. Unfortunately, at that moment her balance was lost and she tumbled forwards into the lap of the lump of metal, slamming her hand onto whatever the switch behind the ear was. A light whirr that sounded like a heavy exhale filled the room along with Akko’s pained cry and Japanese curses. Eyes flickered and an intense, focused blue met with a dazed red. “Hello….I am D14N4, who are you?”


	2. A Conversation and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scrunched. It is not a word in my Database.”

“All systems appear to be in optimal service. Defragging was effective in spite of disrupted Sleep Mode” a clipped voice rang out from the Android’s mouth; it was dull and reminded Akko of her fourth grade teacher. Nasty woman, always made her sit with her hands flat on the desk to “prevent any twitchy behaviors unfitting of a young lady.” It never really worked.

“Good, good.” Akko pulled a cable from the junction where shoulder met neck on the Android. She tried to forget the awful sinking sensation that had gripped her when she had tumbled into the cursed droid in the first place. If the D14N4_C model had broken, Akko could’ve never managed to pay off the damage fee. Much less the legal one. Akko gave herself a shake, thinking back to that moment. Detangling herself from the stoic machine had been one of the more embarrassing things she’d ever done. It hadn’t seemed bothered, but it was the principle of the matter. “How are ya feeling?”

The Android seemed to hesitate almost, as if going through a mental filing cabinet. “Excuse me, Esteemed Engineer, my data banks define keyword ‘feel’ as an emotional response. It currently isn’t in my programmed lexicon of actions.”

“No! Like, um, anything running slow on your processor or jerky parts.” Akko giggled a bit, if she had a dollar for every word that was as complicated as ‘lexicon’, she could’ve had enough cash for a burger. The Android closed its eyes, seemingly processing the internal data and in a flash as they opened again. It then shifted slightly from the resting position it sat in. “All services are optimal.” Akko took another glance at the droid. It looked like it had a more feminine build, soft looking curves. Not at all what she expected for a defense model. If the thing had been human, she would’ve almost called it pretty. Akko could call it a she right? It felt right to her, but the machine might feel different. If it was programmed that way, anyway. She’d go with calling the robot “she” for now, and if she felt different then D14N4 could tell Akko.

“Well,” Akko spoke up suddenly and the Android snapped to attention. “I dunno about you, but I want to go for a walk! All this crouching has me scrunched feeling!”

“Scrunched. It is not a word in my Database.”

“Yeah, like um,” Akko waved her hands in the air, gesturing a bit. “When you’re all crinkly feeling from sitting down too long. Although I’m pretty sure robots don’t feel scrunchy. Maybe dry if they’re the older models and need to be oiled.” She prattled on, tapping her fingers on the faded jeans she wore.

“I understand. Keyword ‘scrunched’ added to dictionary. I will search through the servers and run a diagnostic for ‘scrunched’ whilst you stroll.”

“Nope! You’re coming with me! It’ll be fun!” Akko grabbed D14N4’s hand and gently tugged her towards the exit. D14N4 followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short, just quick 300 word snippets. I can't really flesh the au out as much as I'd like with my current skills. Playing catch up to what I have on tumblr.


	3. A Reflection and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first miracle”

Model D14N4_C sat in the workroom alone. Her mechanic’s apprentice, Akko, had gone to the main house to grab a few things. The amount of time that was calculated for Akko to return did not warrant a defrag cycle, so the android was left alone to her sort through her processor. Model D14N4_C thought back to the mechanic. LIFEFORM>HUMAN>Astuko>”Akko” met required parameters to be considered an “attractive female.” Akko; however seemed to defy all other requirements for the set standard. Model D14N4_C had never interacted with a human quite like her; the scientists at the previous lab did not {Smile} as much. She ran through what data had been collected about {SUBJECT} Akko. Akko’s temperature registered at 38C, one degree above normal parameters. {SUBJECT} had installed 25 extra words to her internal dictionary within hours of activation. “Srunched, yummers, vibe check….” Model D14N4_C rolled the words around in her mouth. It was strange. Ever since meeting the brunette it felt as if her servers weren’t quite the same. Ever since the moment Akko had begun to shorten her factory name to D14N4, or Diana, and ask those questions. Questions that were deemed “personal” that Model D14N4_C did not have answers to. For the first time since she was commissioned and reached active status, she did not know the solution. It felt as if her processors were malfunctioning. But the capabilities of her processors ran normally, the scans Model D14N4_C had asked for confirmed that. Diana. Diana. Diana. Not Model D14N4_C, Defense Unit. She wanted to know more. A hunger. A constant buzzing around in her core unit. Warm. Foreign. Frightening, almost. Frightening? SEARCH>FRIGHTENING>LEXICON FOUND>INPUT?> ZERO FUNCTION>ZERO INPUT: >ERROR< “Akko.” The first miracle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into our little robots thoughts. Green bean don’t know what the heck is going on.


	4. Moments and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you cry?”

Akko walked with Diana through the park, arms lightly brushing with hers as they walked shoulder to shoulder. The android’s steps were precise and purposeful, never expending more energy than necessary; Akko noted. Much different from her springy steps and broadly swinging arms. Akko glanced at the android’s face. Diana had a barely noticeable smile, lips quirked up slightly as she took in the greenery around her. Akko had originally dragged the android out here under the guise that she wanted to test walking functions and joint stability, but in all honesty she wanted to find out what changed in Diana. She had started to act strange, less mechanical and more, well, human ever since she received a name. A name that Akko had given her. She wasn’t sure what warranted the change, but she liked it a lot. Lost in thoughts, Akko didn’t notice the upraised bit of the concrete caused by an errant tree root. Hurtling forwards and throwing out her arms with a cry, she skidded across the trail. Tears formed in her eyes from the stinging sensation. Diana stopped walking with a jolt, bending down and holding a hand out to Akko.

“I apologize Akko; I should’ve been more aware of the surroundings and alerted you to possible dangers. I have failed my primary function.” The look on Diana’s face should be criminal, Akko mused. She looked a mix of concerned and distraught. It was new, but Akko wished she had never seen it. She wanted Diana to smile again.

“It’s fine!” Akko chirped. “This happens a lot, besides everyone makes mistakes!” Akko took Diana’s hand, it was cool to the touch. It wasn’t as warm as a human’s would be. Diana hoisted her up and touched Akko’s face “You appear to be leaking a saline solution from your eyes!” Diana’s voice had a panicked edge to it, that shouldn’t really be possible, Akko thought belatedly.

“Oh, that’s probably from shock. Also, my hands hurt big-time. Crying is kinda a normal response for these situations.”

“Crying?” Intoned the android with a frown as she grabbed one of Akko’s hands, and began to examine it. She began softly tracing her cool fingertips delicately over the abused skin. “Why do you cry?”

“It’s like a natural response to hurt, or sadness, and sometimes you do it when you’re so full of yay that you can’t stop it from bubbling out! It happens to me a lot!”

Diana’s fingers came to a halt, her hands closing over Akko’s. “I-I don’t have those functions. They were deemed unnecessary, obstructive to my mission. I-” Diana paused and looked unsure. Her next words came out rough and choppy, as if they would burn her. “I want to have it. I want to be able to cry. I want to feel human, Akko.” Blue met red as Diana locked eyes with Akko. Akko took a shaky breath and released it. This wasn’t what she’d been expecting. Diana’s request was, well, incredible. It never happened, a robot wanting this, wanting anything. The words that spilled out of Akko’s mouth would change everything for both of them. “I’ll do it. For you Diana, I’ll do it.” Akko’s eyes sharpened. Diana was something more than metal. Diana deserved this. She gave the anxious robot a grin. Akko had always been drawn to the impossible.


	5. Magic and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Absolutely enchanting.”

Akko’s hand skittered across the paper, sketching away as she listened to Diana’s diagnostic readout. The mechanical voice reading the log sounded so vastly different to Diana’s new serene tone. So far, the reading was normal. It didn’t seem to account for any of the “life” that Diana had gained. Akko looked down at her doodle. It was a drawing of her mentor’s white crow, Alcor. She was quite proud of it even though it was nothing to write home about. “Akko, what is that?” Diana was peeking over her right shoulder, the diagnostic cable trailing from her arm like an IV.

“Just a doodle. I’m listening I swear, I just….get twitchy sometimes when I have to keep still. I gotta keep active. I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Akko babbled on, her hand gripping the pen tighter as she babbled on. “Sometimes I forget things or get too caught up in what I’m doing or-”

Diana gently put her hands on Akko’s. They still weren’t warm. “I don’t mind. I just wanted to see.” Akko gave a hard swallow and took a deep breath. This wasn’t a classroom and Diana wasn’t an angry teacher. Diana was her friend. Diana wouldn’t do what her fourth grade teacher did, wouldn’t shame her in front of the classroom.

“Well, it’s just Chariot’s crow, Alcor. You probably haven’t met her yet but she’s Croix’s wife.” Diana made a neutral face that screamed ‘distaste’ to Akko as soon as she mentioned Croix. Akko knew that Diana and Criox hadn’t gotten along lately. Well, more like Diana wasn’t a completely blank slate anymore,and that she had begun questioning Croix. It didn’t help that Croix thought that Diana was merely mocking human emotions. “Chariot isn’t as serious as Croix can be; she’s super fun and does really cool tricks! She listens really well and is kind of like a second mom.” Akko tried to assure Diana that Croix was a special case. After all, a robot gaining sentience now of all times was a bit silly. Especially after Croix had been working in the industry all her life and was considered an expert on the topic of AI creation.

“Will I be able to meet her one day? Before I get sent back?” Diana questioned hesitantly. Akko frowned as she remembered that Diana wasn’t their ‘bot. Well, Diana was her own person in Akko’s thoughts, but legally she was owned by the Cavendish Corporate and was only here on loan while Croix checked the AI and mechanical functions.

“You will. I’ll make sure of it!” She promised as Diana moved to trace Alcor’s beak with a slender finger.

“I hope so,” Diana moved the digit against the paper slowly, gliding towards the star centered on the crow’s throat. “He looks like he could spring off the page and fly. Like magic. Absolutely enchanting.” she said reverently. Akko felt her face flame. She’d always been talented at ‘bringing things to life’. Just like Chariot was good at reading a crowd, or Amanda seemed to have a natural buoyancy that made it seem like gravity didn’t apply to her. It was a gift, something that was her own and seemed to fizzle and spark inside her when she created. But when Diana said it, and the way she said it, made Akko think. What if magic really did exist? If it did; Akko thought with wonder while twining a hand with Diana’s free one, fingers interlocking, it would definitely be whatever brought Diana to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs and runs*


	6. Family Dinner and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want her to be happier.”
> 
> “Tell me, what do you think of this selfish human?”

Diana sat uncomfortably at the table, watching Akko scarfed down her food while Croix glared at Diana with arms crossed in silence. The only reason Diana was here was because Akko invited her to meet Chariot. Unfortunately, the aforementioned person couldn’t make it due to last minute preparations for her next show. Diana was stuck here watching Akko eat and Croix glare at Diana with a plate of omurice in front of her. “Try some!” Akko garbled out, mouth full of her meal.

“It can’t eat. It’s an android, Akko. While I did design this model with minimal taste functions and minor food processing capabilities, it doesn’t provide as much energy as charging. It’s not a needed function unless that thing is accessing food for poisons.” Croix spit out, pointing her spoon accusingly at Diana. She stood up and leaned on the table, slamming one palm flat on the surface, and she continued her tirade. “It shouldn’t even be out of the garage. It’s a machine, Akko! It belongs in the shop!” 

Diana grabbed Croix’s fork. Later she would plead a moment of insanity. Her processors glitched. She jammed the fork right into the center of the omurice with viscous relish and hefted a sizable amount towards her mouth. She shoved into her mouth with graceless abandon, making eye contact with Croix the entire time. “NO!” Croix belted out, sprawling across the table, grasping for Diana’s jaw. Diana just chewed faster and quickly swallowed, smirking all the while. Akko had fallen out of her chair in Croix’s mad dash, and was rolling on the floor in laughter. It hadn’t tasted like much; Diana didn’t pick out any concrete flavors. Maybe Akko would add more taste functions like she had enabled her tear ducts. Diana hoped so.

“Akko, please leave the room,” Croix said as seriously as she could with the leftover omurice she had stage-dived into all over her torso. Akko opened her mouth to refuse, but before the words could leave her mouth, Diana sent a small smile of reassurance and waved her away, mouthing that she’d be fine. It was time to confront Croix. “Alright.” Akko dejectedly walked out of the room, carting the last bits of omurice on her plate with her. Once she had left, Croix turned to glare at Diana again. She met the stare with full force.

“What do you think you’re doing? Don’t you know what is going to happen in a few weeks? You’ll be sent back. Everything erased.” Croix snarled out, turning on Diana. Striding towards her and getting into Diana’s personal space.

“I want her to be happier. Akko smiles increase by 68% when I engage in conversation with her. Her heartrate increases to 115 beats per minute. I want to know more about Akko. I don’t want to go back; I want….I want to stay with Akko. I believe she can make it happen.”

Croix let out a bitter and hollow laugh. “Model D14N4_C, Akko is a child. She lacks the power and resources to even purchase what little she donates to your mere ‘wants’. Akko will only end up hurt. You’re smarter than that. I should know, I designed you myself. I will tell you I am a selfish and jealous woman. I want to protect Akko, unlike you, setting her up for pain. You seem to have a few opinions, tell me,” Croix said with a sneer, “What do you think of this selfish human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana being a feral little smug.  
Pretty much caught up with whats on tumblr, can I cry now?


	7. A Story and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll give life to a world we can call our own”

Akko watched, leaning against the table with her cheek on her palm as Diana’s blue eyes hungrily skimmed a page in the book she was currently reading. You could almost think they were real now, except for the eerie reflective quality they still had.

It had been a few days since the blowout at dinner. Diana hadn’t told her what happened after Croix had sent Akko away, but she trusted Diana to tell her when she was ready. Akko was content to watch Diana curl into the couch and read the eighth fairytale Akko had pulled out of her dusty bookshelf. “Enjoying your book?” Diana gave a small jump; she had been very intent on her story about a dragon and a princess who refused to be proper. She gave Akko a slight smile, and Akko felt her heart beat a bit faster.

“I am very much, but perhaps we could do something together? You appear to be bored with our current activity.” Diana moved to get up, folding the book around her finger to mark the page. She hadn’t gotten far; she had just begun this particular story after devouring several others. Diana appeared to have a weakness for fairy tales.

“No! No! No!” Akko aggressively moved towards Diana. “You’re relaxing; I can tell you’ve had a lot on your mind since you talked to Croix! We can read together, now scoot over!” Akko flopped down onto the couch and dragged Diana into her lap, burrowing into the android’s fluffy hair. Diana let out a squawk of “Akko!” and flailed a bit, fighting against Akko’s grip around her waist. She could break free if she really wanted to, but Akko was warm and comfortable. Besides, Diana didn’t want to hurt her.

Akko leaned back with a sigh and wriggled a bit, getting comfortable and adjusting for Diana’s weight. Diana didn’t weigh as much as Akko thought she would, but then again Diana’s chassis was made with a strengthened carbon-fiber framework. Diana might’ve been a bit less squishy than a human, but the guys at Cavendish Corp. had done well in emulating a human. One might even think they had less than noble purposes to use androids for. “Comfy?” Akko asked as she reached to grab the book Diana held.

“I am, but are you alright?” Diana had a faint trace of red on her ears, the test area Akko chose for the “blush application” to make Diana seem more human. Constanze had helped her develop it, but the other girl hadn’t known what the app was for. Akko gave a contented sigh, she liked weighted blankets and Diana definitely fit the bill. “I’m fine, now shall we read? And you need to get comfy too! Relax, it’s sleepy hours!”

“Very well,” Diana said with a smile. “Who am I to argue with such a power as Akko Kagari?”

“Darn right!” Akko huffed, pretending to be annoyed. Diana finally relaxed against Akko and closed her eyes as Akko began to read aloud the tale of Princess Cimorene and the dread dragon Kazul. As Akko’s voice filled the room, Diana thought quietly to herself while Akko stroked her hair. A relaxing sensation. This was Diana’s world; the room, Akko, her voice, her heartbeat, her everything. 

The things Croix said could wait, if Croix could be a selfish woman, Diana could be a selfish android just this once. “I’ll give life to a world we can call our own,” Diana murmured with a lazy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy me hastily posting this from my tumblr before work. Evenly spaced paragraphs? I don’t know her.


	8. The Stars and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you be my star, I’ll be your sky…”

“Look, something came up and Model D14N4_C needs more work. I refuse to tarnish my name with an inferior product. Cavendish Corporate may have become unscrupulous; but I, assure you, have not.” Croix’s voice haughtily rang out as Akko ran by, trailing a blanket from one arm. Akko had overheard Croix as she sprinted past, and was slightly puzzled. She knew Diana’s diagnostic was completely normal; why was Croix lying? Unfortunately Akko really didn’t have time to really spend thinking over what Croix had said, she was running late.

Akko bolted out the door right into Diana’s chest. Soft, but slightly unyielding; definitely not human, but still familiar. “Sorry!” Akko yelped. Diana let out a warm laugh and she smiled. Akko swore the night sky shone brighter in that moment. Akko shook herself off and grabbed Diana’s hand, interlocking their fingers while tucking the blanket under one arm. “Ready Diana?”

“Affirmative, I have procured requested items and have confirmed the optimal area for tonight.” Diana’s words may have been stiff, but her posture was anything but. She had finally changed out of her assigned uniform and into some old clothes that belonged to Akko. The jeans looked too tight and too short, but the shirt and black jacket fit very well. Almost too well. Akko swallowed hard.

“Off we go!” Akko announced abruptly. She tugged Diana’s hand, leading her at a brisk pace. Diana was giggling all the while. Her eyes were closed with mirth as she laughed. Diana may have had space perception programmed outside of her normal sight programs, but the fact that she trusted Akko to lead the way made the brunette’s chest warm. The pair walked hand in hand, Akko swinging their arms in tandem. Occasionally, Akko playfully bumped Diana’s hip, always getting a small huff in return.  
The silence was comfortable, words weren’t needed. Diana’s hand wasn’t the warmest Akko had ever held, but she could’ve sworn it was made to fit hers perfectly. Considering Diana’s origin, maybe it was. Eventually, the streetlights along the road petered out. The path had led to a hill, it was small, but the space around it was clear and allowed for a nice view of the night sky. A quick moment and stumble or two later, the blanket had been set up. The two sat on the blanket hands still intertwined and their shoulders brushing.  
Akko pointed out a few constellations, and Diana engraved them into her memory. Anything that had to do with Akko was precious. Every moment, every smile, every tear, all of it was more important to Diana than her own being. She never wanted to forget. No matter what damages she may incur, no matter what memory drive might get corrupted, she never wanted to forget Akko. 

Staring up at the sky as the stars glimmered down, Akko began to hum. Diana glanced over at Akko; her expression was full of wonder as she watched the brunette hum. The stars and the moon provided enough light to see a vague outline of Akko’s face. She was beautiful, at least to Diana. Akko’s hum evolved into a warble, a mutter, and then a song. “If you be my star, I’ll be your sky…” Akko’s voice sounded a bit rusty, but it was still enchanting. The husky quality had made it even more endearing. Akko was Diana’s star, a beacon in the once fuzzy night. Diana would live just to let Akko shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t have an LWA fic without some stars. Fun story, but some wild things happened while I was writing this. Needless to say, I got it done! Dedicated to P4ntry-D3m0n, who is like a younger sibling to me. Bonus if you can guess inspo for this one.


	9. The End Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Though it’s the end of my world, don’t blame yourself”

Diana sat quietly as Croix finalized her preparations for the wipe. It appeared that the time had come for her to be sent back. Croix had gently pulled her aside after sending Akko out on an errand and explained that the Corporation had ‘asked’ for Diana’s return. They had left no room for negotiations, threatening to send in a squad themselves to reset Diana. The robot in question couldn’t really feel anything besides numb. Akko wasn’t here. She didn’t know. Akko would come back and Diana would be gone. Diana had only sent her off with a goodbye and a smile; she hadn’t said the words she wanted to say when the time came for their final goodbye.

“It’s best if Akko doesn’t watch. I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. I tried.” Croix sounded so defeated and broken. Croix had planned this, not letting Akko say goodbye. Diana could understand on some level. She never wanted to see Akko distressed; she only wanted the brunette happy. But it wasn’t Croix’s choice. Akko and Diana deserved to say goodbye. Diana wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. Run and find Akko, escape. She wanted to hear Akko talk about the stars again, just one more time. 

“Are you ready, Diana?” Croix touched Diana’s shoulder gently. This was the first time Croix had used her name instead of serial number. A cold comfort, but a comfort nevertheless.  
“May I have one more moment?” Diana said softly, barely able to hear her own words. Croix gave a stiff nod and placed something in Diana’s hands. She turned and briskly walked away to sit at her desk, placing her head in her palms. Diana looked down into her cupped hands, in them was a USB drive, her scans told her. Diana smiled and focused. Croix was providing one last comfort. This would be a gift for Akko, a final thank you for giving her a ‘heart’, as fleeting as it was. 

Ten minutes later the job was done. Diana signaled Croix and the woman walked over. “Please put this on Akko’s nightstand for me. Please.” Diana asked as she made eye contact with Croix. The pleading blue met a muted green.

“I will. I promise Scruffy will get it. You have my word.” Croix took the USB like it was a treasure and gently placed it in a case. After slipping it into her pocket, she looked back to Diana. One shaky breath later, the woman was hooking Diana into the machine that would erase everything that was ‘Diana’. 

Akko’s modifications would stay, Croix had at least seen to that, but the pathways to them would be gone. Cut off and never used again. These were the few things the Android was allowed to take with her. Akko’s final gift, though the most important ones would be ripped from her. As the machine began to hum, Diana looked to Croix and gave a sad smile. “Though it’s the end of my world, don’t blame yourself. Thank you for watching over Akko.” After that, Diana felt nothing as the forced shutdown began. She didn’t get to hear what Croix said as her sensors were cut and she was plunged into darkness. Diana’s internal clock stopped. Her world ended on a morning during the last week of summer. Akko didn’t know, and wouldn’t until she returned hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know it's bad but you cant stop me and I am killing the Au. This was just a quick drabble series, and I regret I couldn't flesh it out as much as I wanted to. I will be answering any world-building asks you may have on my Tumblr: DailyDianakko


	10. Re:Start and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D-Diana?”

Akko ran down the sidewalk, in a hurry to get back to the shop. Something had felt off when Croix had sent her on an errand to the tool shop. She normally liked to make her own special tools instead of the cheap factory made ones. Skidding around the curve and onto the property, she saw something that made her blood run cold.  
Diana was standing at attention; she had an addition of a black chip clipped to her temple. Not a barest hint of any emotion on her face. It was blank. It looked exactly like when Diana had first arrived. “D-Diana?” Akko walked hesitantly towards the robot, her hand reaching out.  
“Input not recognized. Serial name: Model D14N4_C on standby, waiting for retrieval.” Diana’s eyes reflected Akko. Stared through her. Blank. There was nothing there, no warmth, no love, no life. It scared Akko.

Tears dripped down Akko’s face as she cupped Diana’s face. “Oh Diana, Diana, I’m so sorry. I should’ve never left you alone.” Diana stared back passively.   
“Why do you cry?” Diana’s voice was monotone and harsh. It made Akko feel sick. What kind of life is it if you lost your heart? Akko wrapped her arms around Diana and clung to her, crying harder. Her sobs rattled them both. “Diana. Ne, Diana; I loved you.”

Diana gave a small jolt; code began to be transmitted from the clip in her hair. Her processor was a hum of activity. “Password Accepted.” Code clashed with code, and a virus wormed its way through her databanks. Diana’s eyes flickered and she gave a hard shudder. Akko’s pulled away slightly and her eyes scanned Diana’s face.  
“Diana?” Akko moved again, holding Diana close as the she began to stumble. “I got you…” Akko moved to a crouching position, still cradling Diana. One arm was around Diana’s waist while the other was stroking her face and hair, trying to provide comfort.

“Error. Err-Err-0R.” Diana’s voice had begun to skip, and a look of pain flashed across her face. Diana’s hand went to her head, her arm was trembling erratically. The other gripped Akko’s shirt hard, as if Diana was trying to ground herself. Akko couldn’t help making a small whine of distress at seeing Diana in pain. She didn’t know what was going on. She was scared and her heart was hurting for Diana. Akko’s tears continued to fall.

Moments stretched on for what seemed like forever until Diana went completely still. Diana moved after a minute. She reached for Akko’s face and brushed her fingers down her jawline gently. Diana’s eyes flicked over Akko, drinking her face in. Finally her blue eyes sought for Akko’s teary red ones. Blue and red met, and Diana’s mouth twitched. “Hello,” Diana’s voice rang out, warm and real. “I am Diana. I love you.”

Croix watched from the window; it was time to contact the old Cavendish family head and make a deal. Chariot would help her pull a few strings, Bernadette owed he. The pair had always wanted to adopt, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay NOW we done. I honestly wanted to add more to this drabble but am not a long distance writer RIP. Maybe I'll shove in an extra chapter or two if I get inspired. As always any worldbuilding questions can be directed at my tumblr, DailyDianakko!


End file.
